


The Cop, The Conduit, and the Convict

by princeful



Series: Playing With Jacks [1]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Blood, But I swear I'll respect you no matter what you identify as, But I'll use pronouns based on sex bc I'm lazy, But he is apart of the story, Cole isn't an actual character, Cons and stuff, Cops and stuff, Delsin's parents are dead, Diverges from the main story just a tinsy bit, F/M, Father issues, Homelessness, I'm using these pronouns so no one is confused, Just a tinsy, Kidnapping, Living in a trash heap is the now, Male-Identifying Woman, Many many chapters, Multi, Murder, Mute - Freeform, Mute Protagonist, Muteness, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Violence!, Weapons, You and me got a whole lot of history, my mind is blown, nicknames galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Jackson was never supposed to be in Seattle.</p><p>Seven years ago, two conduits found her. They took her away from her friends and family, but, in return, they fed her, and kept her safe.</p><p>When they are caught, Elena was alone.</p><p>But now she's not. They found her. Two people she never thought she'd see again. Here. With her. Her best friend, and the love of her life. But they are endangering her. She has to decide whether or not she can speak up for herself, or let herself be dragged down with the rest of them. Could Elena win the heart of an old friend, or will her past destroy what was left of a forgotten relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold in Seattle (Old Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, yep, yep, I am back after two months. Anyways, this isn't my story. Surprise! This is a friend of mine's story. She's on Wattpad and her username is Sky-the-Pie. She will also be posting her (well, this) story on Wattpad so look out for that when it comes! It hasn't been decided on how many chapters there will be, only time shall tell! 
> 
> *jazz hands*
> 
> Once again, this isn't my story because...I literally just type until I get an end result. This was organized on paper! I don't even do that! 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

The alleyway she walked down was cold. Of course, she _was_ in Seattle. It was _always_ cold in Seattle. Always cold. Always cloudy. Always windy. And, as if to prove this point, a gust of wind lifted her hair off of her shoulders. The girl wrapped her coat tighter around herself. 

"Get the bio-terrorist!" A muffled voice yelled.

 

She rolled her eyes and growled. It was one of those D.U.P soldiers. They were _everywhere_ these days, doing, as they put it, "protecting civilians from the bio-terrorist threat." As if being homeless and on the run wasn't enough, she constantly had to deal with scanners and those men with guns. She was always at risk while roaming.

Gunfire went off in the near distance. She couldn't see where it was coming from but it must have been close. And she didn't want to stay and find out.

She buried her hands into her coat pockets. Once she reached the end of the alley, she planned to dart across the street. Now, she was at the end of the alleyway, preparing to run. Hopefully the soldiers won't-

Someone ran around the corner and slammed into her, causing them both to fall back. Her head crashed into the concrete, leaving her dazed. The person who slammed into her was dazed as well and it took him a moment to realize that he was on top of her. He leapt to his feet, pulling the girl up to hers, than ran with her in tow. 

He dragged her up and down the alleyways before coming to a stop in front of an air vent. He looked at her and firmed his grip on her wrist before he launched forward. He materialized them both into smoke, sending them into the vent. It shot them up to the roof and when the girl landed, she latched onto his arm. He winced at her tight grip, it was _bound_ to leave bruises. 

Panic spread through her body as he held her shoulders, keeping her in place. He held her like this for several minutes (which felt longer than it actually was) before he let her go. "I'm sorry. Those DUPs would have found you and I don't want someone to suffer because of me." She shivered, more out of discomfort than the cold. 

"Are you cold?" He asked and she nodded.

The man held out his hands palms facing up. Smoke swirled around his fingertips and they emitted heat. Her eyes watched the smoke dance around in the wind, intrigued. So intrigued in fact, she almost missed his question- "What's your name?" She looked up and caught herself staring into a pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes. 

"C-call me Jackson." 

"Okay- Jackson, you aren't afraid of me?"

Jackson glanced back down at his hands. She grabbed one of them, his warmth erupted through her body, then she shook her head. "No. You just saved me." He nodded then pulled away , leaving trails of smoke around her hand. It left the warmth there as well. 

"So, not afraid of the conduit..."

"You'll be afraid of **me** if you keep asking!" He put his hands up in surrender. 

"Okay, I won't push it. How about I help you home?"

Jackson looked away. "I-I don't exactly _have_ a home."

"Do you want to stay at my place?" She shook her head. "No, I insist!" 

He took a step forward and held out his arms. She took a step back. "No, no, I don't-" He bent down to tuck one of his arms under her knees and used the other to wrap under her shoulders then lifted her up. 

"By the way, I'm Delsin."


	2. Separation (Old Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson remembers a certain pair of brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her Wattpad is: Sky-the-Pie
> 
> Giggity goo, I am once again back with another chapter. Thought I'd never say that in a long time. The story is still not mine. This is a long chapter, you know how I do with long chapters...you guessed it, procrastinate!

 

_Delsin, Delsin, Delsin._

 

A name. A _simple_ name. But yet, sounds _so_ familiar. Maybe...

 

_Seven Years Earlier..._

"Delsin, slow down!" yelled a teenager with long, dirty blonde hair. She was chasing after another teen. The kid couldn't have been less than two years younger than her but she had to admit, he was bloody fast.

"I can't. I love watching you struggle!" He ran up a cliff side and climbed it, making Jackson nervous.

"Delsin, if you fall..."

"Relax, E. I've done this before. Why don't you come up and climb with me?" The boy said, moving along with ease.

She tensed up, _oh man._ She **had** to tell him. He glanced over to her before dropping, landing in the sand.

"So?" He said, scrubbing his hands in the water.

"But Delsin, I-" She broke off abruptly. Delsin made his way back to her, "What?"

Jackson turned her head, _"I can't climb!"_ She whispered.

"What happened?"

"I never made it to parkour practice. Reggie...he had a call from work." Jackson frowned then looked back at him. Delsin sighed.

"It's okay. I'll teach you."

"DELSIN!"

A man Jackson's age ran up to them. He looked like his brother with his short, black hair, caramel colored skin, and warm, inviting black eyes. "Reggie? What's wrong?"

"It's our mom and dad." He paused, taking a few moments to breathe before switching his gaze to Delsin, "...we need to talk!"

_Thirty minutes later..._

 

Jackson stared at Delsin from the doorway of his bedroom. He had his head buried into a pillow, sobbing and making it drenched with his salty tears. She felt tears poke at her own eyes. Reggie had them come up to the longhouse before he broke the news.

Their parents had died.

 

Jacks felt sorry for the brothers. This was a hard time for them and she felt powerless to comfort them and help their pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered. A firm hand placed itself onto her shoulder.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. All he needs is time." Reggie's soothing voice trailed into her ear. El nodded.

 

_"Time,"_ She echoed.

 

He led her away from the door and guided her to the living room. Jackson stopped, pinching the bridge of her noise, then sighed. Reggie let go of her shoulders, knowing better than to mess with her when she was like this, then sat down on the squishy couch.

"He's going to need time to grieve."

"What about you?"

"I-I have grieved enough. I _need_ to be there for Delsin."

Jackson thought of her own family. Her mother was a drug addict. Her father was an alcoholic. _And_ her brother was a gang member. She was the only 'clean' one in her family. When she had met Reggie's parents, they gave her the affection she craved and the love she desired. It was almost as if she was their own daughter. Now that they were gone...that love was gone too.

She turned to Reggie, eyes red and watery. Reggie noticed, "Jackson? Are you alright?"

~~_'Of course I'm not alright! Sheesh, killing me here.'_ ~~

~~~~He stood, worry etched into his face. She closed her eyes, "R-Reg..." Her voice faltered.

**It was her time to grieve now.**

She let her tears run freely down her cheeks. There was no use hiding them. Reggie wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay!" She sobbed into his chest, occasionally muttering 'sorry' and other such things. And Reggie stood there, rocking her, rubbing her back, and speaking comforting words until she settled down.

Jackson found herself aching and pained for losing someone else's parents, people who cared about her as much as a parent should love their own child. She _never_ thought she'd be loved by anyone and she never thought she would find that type of love for another. But, yet, here she stood.

**Sobbing. Hurting. _Grieving. Loving._**

Jackson pulled away and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry...your shirt." She pointed at the tear stains she left on his grey shirt. He looked down at it and waved it off.

"Oh, this? Don't worry about it. I have plenty more like this one. I'll just grab another one." Reggie said,turning and yanking his shirt over his head.

El sat on the couch,"Can you stay?"

"Huh?" He uttered, looking back at her. He moved just enough to where she could see his abs. It took all her will to not stare at them.

"I want you to stay...i-if that isn't a problem?" She said, turning to hide her blush.

_God, he's so cute._

Reggie set his shirt down on the back of the couch then sat down next to her. "No. It isn't." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders when she leaned into rest her head on his chest. His skin was soft, warm, and smooth. Being this close to him made her insides melt. If he dared to look down, he would see the deep red blush that settled onto her face. 

Jacks closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I forgot how close you were to them. You take all the time you need to cry. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Thank you Reggie." They fell silent after this but it was okay for Jackson because she wanted to feel his heart beat. She wanted to feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. It was relaxing.

Relaxing...until a loud bang echoed through the longhouse. Her eyes shot open. People were yelling and screaming, and running around them.

All of them heading towards the now blocked door.

"Reggie!" Delsin's voice cut through the commotion.

"Delsin!" Reggie pulled her up to her feet then said, "Follow me!" People were rushing around so she couldn't tell what was happening. But when Reggie pushed through the crowded longhouse, El went to follow.

"Delsin." Jackson called out, fearing for the teenager's life. Reggie stopped abruptly and she nearly crashed into him.

"Reggie!"

"Delsin!"

Reggie grabbed Jackson hand and pushed them through to Delsin's bedroom."Delsin!" Reggie's voice sounded relieved. El sighed.

"Thank goodness!" Reggie let go of her hand and ran over to him.

A thousand thoughts were flying through her mind, most of them relieved, and the rest? Fearful. What was going to happen? Would they be okay?

Her thoughts were pushed aside when a pair of strong hands grabbed her. "REGGIE!" She called out before one hand covered her mouth. The other arm was wrapped around her waist, trapping her arms to her sides. Reggie swung around just in time to see her being pulled out of the doorway,

"JACKSON!"

The owner of the hands lifted up her effortlessly and carried her out of the longhouse. She thrashed wildly, fearing for her life.

No. No. NO. This was NOT happening.

The hands were carrying her towards a van. "Stop moving, you little bi- AH!" A gunshot echoed in her ears and the pair of hands dropped her. Once her feet touched the ground, El swung around. Reggie was standing in the doorway, gun in hand.

"Come here!"

Jackson prepared herself to run and pushed off. Her knees buckled. She was stopped abruptly by the same pair of hands grasping her ankles. She fell, chin slamming hard onto the wood.

"JACKSON!"

She felt the hands drag her across the ground. She was dazed and vaguely aware of what was happening. "Let-me-go!" Reggie's voice hissed. When El finally looked up, another man was attacking Reggie. **"Stupid boy!"**

"JACKSON!"

A strong hand yanked her hair and pulled her straight to her feet, "Hurry! MacGrath made it clear he wanted his kind in Seattle."

"But, what about the boy?"

"Forget the boy! Just help me out!"

 

El yelped in pain (huehue) when he yanked at her hair again as a pain filled howl. It wasn't _intentional_ but she was glad she did it judging from Reggie's reaction. He snapped into action, slamming his gun into the man's head which caused him to collapse.

"JACKSON!"

Jacks closed her eyes, feeling a hot sensation where the strong hands held her. But then she heard her name again and her eyes snapped open. Reggie held his gun up at them but before he could fire, a smokeball shot out from behind her head.

Reggie fell, _along with her hope._

Stunned, she froze. What was that? A smokeball? From his hand? Wait, conduit!

The pair of strong hands gripped her waist and tossed her into the back of the van. She landed with a thud. _Thud._ That's all she felt. She didn't move, afraid to see the man who did it.

_Conduit._

He stared at her then grimaced. "I hope that wound of yours doesn't effect your worth..." He paused then closed one door, "...or your abilities." He then closed the other door.

Jackson tried to move but stopped when a throbbing pain stabbed at her side. It took a lot of her strength to look down. She gasped but only succeeded in causing more pain. A bullet wound. _Red_ and  _gushing_ blood.  **Hot** and  **burning.**

She was so caught up in her wound that she almost didn't notice when the two men entered the vehicle. "H, I'm telling you. We need to go back for that boy."

" _If_ we go back, then we _will_ get caught. Besides, we already have a powerful conduit. We don't need _two."_

The guy that attacked Reggie looked back at her. "I can't believe we came all this way to get only one child."

"Who are you? Why do you want me?"

"Fred. That's Hank. We are going to Seattle."

"Why?"

"Orders!"

"From whom?"

The man named Fred looked at Hank, who just shrugged and said, "I don't care!"

Fred looked at Jackson ,"Your father. Your _real_ father."

"Who is my father?"

_"My father is ****** **********?"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahm...moo? It's the summertime now so...ah, who am I kidding? I'll still be procrastinating. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Wattpad: Sky-the-Pie
> 
> Also, this will be part of a series!!


	3. "I insist!" (Old Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend walks through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...hi there? I literally died I suppose! But, now I'm back and ready to start writing again~ I might disappear again though because I'm in marching band this year XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy the third chapter of this story!
> 
> (Wattpad for the original writer: Sky-the-Pie)

> _"Jacks!"_

 His voice shot her awake.

"Dang, what?" "Hey, Jacks?"

Jackson turned her head to look at him. They were sitting on a couch in front of a television. 

"Delsin?"

"Yeah, me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, peachy. Why?"

"Because you kinda zoned out on me there."

Jackson grimaced then held her face in her hands. "I'm fine. I was just..." She shook her head then waved it off, "Nothing, I'm alright!"

 

She  _wasn't._

Jackson had PTSD. A bad case of it too. She would get flashes of the past and it would remind her of how she got here. It was killing her conscience. She felt like she could've done more. She could have done more to avoid losing Reggie. She didn't even know if he was still alive. And this kid next to her, could this be the same Delsin? He didn't look the same if he was. She could ask. But she was afraid. Afraid to face the truth. Afraid of what he'll think. 

Afraid of Reggie's fate.

Delsin stood, "Do you need anything? I can heat up a cup of coffee." She looked away. "No thanks. I'm good."

"You sure? You look as if you could use one." Jackson sighed through her clenched teeth then replied with, "You just saved me and gave me a place to sleep. I owe you a few beers." She chuckled then gave a polite smile. He smirked.

"No. I insist you must be so thirsty after all you've been through."

"After all I've been through?" Jackson echoed. Delsin grinned then gave her a slight push, "You're homeless. You've must have been through a lot."

Jackson rolled her eyes, "Just knock yourself out. You crazy Bio-Terroist "

"It's CONDUIT!" He said, walking into the kitchen. She laughed then laid her head back. 

She thought about the D.U.P. and the large group that had settled up here in Seattle to find three escapee Conduits. Delsin was not one of them. He might have one of their powers but he is not one of them. It makes her think about Hank too. It makes her wonder if he's still alive. She shuddered at the thought. But if he was, then-

Jackson's thoughts interrupted by the door opening. "Delsin, why didn't you pick up your cell?" The voice was all too familiar to Jackson. She swung around to look at the owner of the familiar voice. Her heart nearly stopped mid-beat as soon as her eyes landed on him. He stopped upon seeing her. 

Black hair. Caramel colored skin. Warm, inviting, black eyes.

_"Jackson?"_

The name fell off his lips as if it was a relief to say it. She couldn't speak. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. She couldn't believe her eyes and she couldn't trust her voice to hold her words. Instead, Jackson got up to walk around the couch, never once taking her eyes off of him. They were both scared and relieved...anything else you could use to describe it.

He said her name again.

Jackson let her tears flow like she did all those years ago...

 

_"Reggie..."_

_\---_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...I didn't see you there! Kidding, you didn't see me here. I swear I was here. I was just hiding in that corner over there... D: You may drown me in bleach if you wish. Marching band is fun and school...is kind of fun. I apologize for my behavior for these past months. 
> 
> I can't promise I'll be back forever but at least I updated :)
> 
> (Wattpad for original writer: Sky-the-Pie)


	4. Reunions (Old Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Elena catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moooooo. One and a half of a chapter in one day?! That's an accomplishment!

 

Reggie couldn't believe his eyes.

Was it really her? Was it really the woman who was rudely taken away from them all those years ago?

"Elena..." He uttered when she stood in front of him. Tears ran down her face as she spoke. "Reggie?" A grin tugged at his lips. He was relieved that she was alive. For years, he had been wondering what had happened to her. Now...

"Is it really you?" She asked, taking a step forward. Elena stared up at him, eyes full of disbelief. When he nodded, she shot forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave. I should have..." Her ramblings faded away into his shirt as she gave him a tight squeeze.

Reggie hugged her shoulders, "Don't say sorry. This isn't your fault!"

"..."

Reggie closed his eyes and let himself release the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Don't worry. You're fine. You're safe now."

Delsin walked into the living room and stared at the duo, "Care to explain?"

 

_Fifteen minutes of explaining later..._

 

Reggie explained most of what happened the day they were separated. He sugarcoated a lot of the story so Delsin wouldn't get the wrong idea, much to her relief, and when he finished the story, Delsin's expression was unreadable. Elena felt Reggie's strong arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. She flinched but, luckily, Reggie didn't notice. He put his other hand on hers, which was clamped onto his knee. Elena glanced down then her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment. 

"Sorry." She whispered, letting Reggie go. Delsin didn't seem to notice them. He was too bust deciphering what Reggie had told him. "So, Jacks knew us both seven years ago? But the Elena we knew was blonde."

"I dyed my hair. I needed to change it so that Augustine...never mind, continue."

"So, this is  _our_ Elena?" 

"Yep." Reggie gave Elena one last squeeze before standing. Delsin soon followed.

"Elena explained the conduit thing earlier. Keep an eye out for them, will ya' big bro?" He said, jumping over the back of the couch. 

"Delsin, those Bio-Terrorists are dangerous."

"Sorry. Can't hear you. Love you. Bye!" The front door opened then closed.

 

He must have left. Elena didn't know for sure. She didn't care enough to look back. She was still deciding whether or not to believe what was happening around her. She buried her face in her hands. 

What was happening? She had just found her childhood crush after hoping she'd be able able to see him again. Why didn't she want to believe it? What was wrong with her? She finally had him.

**So...why wasn't she happy?**

Reggie seemed to notice her anxiety and rested a hand on her shoulder. Elena jumped and looked up at him. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. She tried to nod but she couldn't. She didn't even manage a 'no' before her tears overwhelmed her again. Next thing she knew, Reggie had his strong, protective arms around her while she sobbed into his chest. 

Elena was scared. She hadn't been with Reggie for so long and began to hide all of her sadness and sorrows from the light. For seven years, Elena had no one. She didn't have someone to lean on for support. She didn't have a shoulder to cry on. No one had helped her. No one had _comforted_ her. Now that she had that comfort, she was afraid that if she took it, then she would lose it like she had before.

"Please... _please, don't_ _leave me!"_ Elena whispered in between sobs.

Reggie rested a hand on top of her hand and pulled her in closer, "I will never leave you. I promise." Another wave of tears flooded out. She was grateful to have Reggie.

_I don't want to lose him._

"Reggie," She pulled back.

He looked down at her, "Yes?"

"I-I appreciate you guys helping me out." Elena locked eyes with him.

He smiled, "No problem. I care about you Jacks. It's the least we can do!"

 

Elena heart fluttered at his words and she blushed. She looked away, "Huh, it's...um...I, uh." 

"Do you need anything?" Sometimes, she swears he can read her mind.

She nodded, "A shower and a clean pair of clothes would be nice." 

"The bathroom is down the hall. On the left. I'll get you a pair of clothes."

 

_Ten minutes worth of showering and getting dressed later_

 

Elena walked out of the bathroom with an over sized brown shirt, of which was Reggie's, and a near perfect fitting pair of jeans, of which were Delsin's. Elena felt relieved to finally have a proper shower . It washed a lot of her worries down the drain knowing she wouldn't have to go back down to that ugly alleyway anymore. She trekked out of the kitchen, where Reggie was waiting for their dinner to finish cooking. His gaze found hers, stopping Elena dead in her tracks. 

She gave him a friendly smile. He returned it with one of his own.

After a few seconds, Elena put her towel on the counter and walked over to Reggie. She wrapped his arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you, Reg. Again. I hope that I can repay this debt soon. I owe you a lot."

"Don't worry about it. You're paying it if by just being here." He said, pulling her in even closer and rest in his chin on top of her wet head. He inhaled, catching a whiff of her hair, before exhaling a sigh. He loved this. He loved her (*cries*). He loved moments like this. Where it is just him, her, and silence. Where he can express his love to her. He loved it. Always had, always will. 

Reggie smiled, "You hungry?" He felt her nod before she released him and turned towards the island. 

Elena sat on a stool, "Reggie?" 

"Yes, Elena?"

"What happened with Delsin? How'd he get his powers?"

"Well, that is a long story-"

"I have time!" She heard him laugh behind her. Seconds later, he pushed a pile of spaghetti in front of her. 

"I'm sure you do." He whispered into her ear. Elena blushed slightly at his breath on her cheek as he set his plate on the other side of the island. He sat across from her then started explaining how Delsin received his powers and how far they have come. And all while flirting and laughing and enjoying themselves as if Delsin wasn't putting them into danger and as if they were never separated in the first place. 

_"I need you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original writer has gone on hiatus for now because of WORK! As in school work not job work XD
> 
> (Originial Wattpad Authoress: Sky-the-Pie )


	5. Space Needle (Old Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena wakes up and learns about why she doesn't have a shirt on and a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you know the drill: I don't own this story, the original author is on Wattpad and her username is (Sky-the-Pie) :). It's basically the same book but she has author's notes on her book while I don't...soooo...yay?
> 
> I might be joining indoor percussion but I don't know. It seems interesting but I'm not that much of a competitive person. I'll just wait and see what the future brings me.

 

 

 

 

 

Elena woke up the next day buried next to Reggie. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was **really**  comfortable, but she was also **really** hungry. Hunger overcame her comfort and she forced herself to move.Elena gently moved Reggie's arm from around her then sat up. Cold, she shivered then rubbed at her bare shoulders.

Wait.

_Bare_ _shoulders?_

Elena risked a glance down. She wasn't wearing a shirt. But, thankfully, she was still wearing a bra. Then her eyes trailed down to her legs, where Delsin's jeans remained. Alright. Nothing got too messy last night.

Hopefully.

Elena glanced around the room, finding her shirt (the shirt Reggie let her borrow) tossed away into a corner. Maybe it would have been nice to get some love out of Reggie-

_NO!_

She wouldn't think like that. Reggie was her friend, and her friend _only_. Elena shook her head to clear of those thoughts then stumbled over to pick it up. When she did, another shirt was under it.

The shirt Reggie wore last night.

Elena looked over to Reggie. He was topless. Her eyes slowly traced over his strong, muscular arms, his chest, then over his abs. She held her breath, and feeling her legs go weak, held the wall to avoid collapsing. She shook her head again then staggered out of the bedroom, aiming for the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, her stomach growled. Elena ran her hand over her bare stomach. She was really hungry and she had yet to put the shirt on. That's when she felt it.

 _Her scar_.

It brought back painful memories. The room started spinning and her breaths came short and frequently. She had begun to hyperventilate.

_No. Please. Not this. Not **now.**_

Her shirt slipped from her fingers and she went to pacing in the kitchen. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe like the doctor showed you. Inhale. Exhale._ Her knees buckled underneath her.

_Six years ago..._

Hank led Elena down the hall. They were on the bridge in the Space Needle. One floor away from the top, where their destination was. She risked a glance back at her captor.

**Hank.**

He was at least in his late thirties with his hair shaved close to his head. Dark colored eyes. That was all she could see in the dark corridor.

She quickly peeled her eyes off of him and stared at her feet. They ached. She had been dragged all over Seattle, dodging police, robbing drug dealers, stealing money, to get where they were now. She was a criminal. She was a convict. And Elena couldn't do anything about it.

**Hank was a conduit.**

There wasn't much she could do in the means of escape with his powers involved. He could easily snap her spine or slam her into the wall. She was no match for someone like him. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked her. Elena snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged. She could complain about how much pain she was in if he really wanted her to talk. She felt his hand flatten against the small of her back, "You okay?" He asked. Elena nodded.

Hank sighed, "Look, I know why you're ignoring me. I'm sorry I took you. I wished we didn't have to. I-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"

"Hey, I-!"

"I don't care! If you really felt that bad, then why am I still here?" She shouted. Hank was taken aback by this.

Elena collapsed to the floor, burying her face in her hands. Tears rolled down here face. _"Why? Why? Why am I his daughter? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"_ She muttered.

Hank pulled her hands away from her face. Her face was red and tear stains ran down her cheeks. Despite the obvious mess she was, Hank lifted her face up by her chin and pressed his lips against her cheek. When he pulled back, Elena locked eyes with him. His were full of forgiveness and sorrow. "I promise I will get you back to that longhouse."

He pulled her to her feet then led her to the top of the Space Needle. "Fred is waiting for you." Elena parted from Hank to meet the man in the center. She could tell it was Fred, even from here.

Fred turned towards her. He grinned, "Elena! Nice to see you!"

"I bet it is."

"Oh, yes. It is! I have a surprise for you. How does being a conduit like myself and Henry sound to you?"

"It sounds awful." Elena responded. Fred frowned.

He rammed into her. It came as a total surprise. She fell into the hard floor, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"I really wished we had went back for that boy. That boy is powerful. Imagine, power absorption. He could have any power he wanted. Even yours when they're activated!"

"I'm not a conduit!"

"Not yet!"

"I don't **have** the gene! The doctors tested me!"'

Hank blocked Fred's view of Elena, "Brother, stop!"

"Henry, I cannot stand for this. Her powers must be activated!" Fred slammed his palms into Hank's chest, forcing a powerful gust of wind to throw him over Elena. "She needs this!" He said, pulling out a small knife.

Elena scrambled to her feet, slightly discombobulated. "I am _not_ a conduit!" She yelled. Fred frowned then slung himself forward. She had no time to react before be trusted the small knife into her abdomen. She let out a wail of pain, clutching on to his arm. "You'll be stronger. People will fear you. People will respect you! They will bow down to you! Don't you want that? Don't you want to be loved again?"

"I-I-,"

Her hand snatched his wrist, "No! I'd rather die than hurt an innocent person! That's all you conduits seem to be good at! You! Hank! My father-!" She trailed off when a pair of hands yanked her back.

"Leave her alone!" Hank screamed, pushing Elena behind him.

Elena collapsed, struggling to keep herself awake. Her vision kept fading in and out. Her hands were ice cold. Her stomach was wet. Wet and burning. She reached down to feel it. There was a gash going straight through her belly button.

Elena felt another pair of hands grab at her arms and she heard muffled gunfire around her. Weakly, she lifted her head. Around her, there were police officers. Two were holding her and the others were shooting a target.

Hank.

He was their target. Between his shots, Hank glanced her way and met her eyes. His eyes widened, filling with panic. He launched towards her, ignoring the officers present. "ELENA!" Her vision went black.

 

_Present_

 

"Elena! Elena!" Reggie's voice rang in her ears.

She opened her eyes, sweat beaded down her face. Reggie grabbed her hands and spoke. But Elena couldn't tell what he was saying because all she could think about was what Fred said.

_"Don't you want to be loved again?"_

She did. She was.

She was glad she was dragged away.

"Elena, are you okay? Elena looked him in the eye then nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm..." She swallowed the rest of her fears away then looked down at their hands, still together.

He didn't seem convinced.

"Reggie, it's okay! It happens all the time! The doctor says I should be fine when I start taking the medication..."

"This happens often?" His voice went up and his eyes were full of panic.

 

Crap, she shouldn't have said that.

 

Elena forced herself out of his grasp. "The doctor says it is normal from what I have been through. Please, don't worry. I can handle it." She said. Reggie sighed, rubbing his face, deep in thought. She felt bad about lying to him, but what did she want? She didn't want him to worry about her. She didn't want him to know she had PTSD.

She didn't want him to know how bad this ordeal messed her up.

Elena reached out to press her palm against his cheek. He lowered his hands, allowing his gaze to focus on her. She had those weird eyes. Those ones that changed colors. From one angle, they were brown. From the other, they were a blue-ish gray color. At his angle now, they were brown. The same brown he saw them seven years ago. Then, they were full of fear. Now... that fear was still there.

Elena smiled, rubbing her thumb gently over his cheekbone. "I'm fine," She whispered. Reggie returned the smile then pulled out of her touch to stand. Then he helped her stand too.

"So... you might want to... um..." He cleared his throat then motioned downwards to her chest.

He lifted his shirt off the floor and held it out to her. She gasped then took it, blushing madly. Reggie blushed too before turning away. "So... um..." He muttered as Elena pulled the shirt over her head. "Okay, so..."

Reggie's phone buzzed, "Oh, it's Delsin." He said, picking it up. Elena listened to them talk, Reggie mentioning something about a "D.U.P. Central Communications Network" then....

"Well, you did say you wanted to see it while you were here-!"

"Shut up! Space Needle?"

"Space Needle!" Reggie turned towards Elena.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Um... yeah," She said, taking a step forward.

"Can I see it? It'll only take a second." Elena pulled it out of her backpack on the counter. Reggie took it out of her hands and started messing with it.

 

After a minute or two, he handed back to her. "I linked your phone to mine. So you can listen to Delsin and I. Even speak to us when we are having a conversation."

"What! Why?"

"I just figured you might want to talk. You know, when me or Delsin are out." Elena nodded then shoved the device into her pocket.

Reggie stared for a few moments, "I better get back to Delsin." He said, walking out of the kitchen. Elena followed, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well..." He picked up his wallet and counted the money in it.

Elena watched his muscles twitch with every slight movement. She ran her eyes down his toned chest, perfectly sculpted. She wanted to look away, she should have too. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't going to lie...

She was falling **hard.**

"We ran out of coffee. I was going to go out but since you asked..." He handed her the money, "... can you do this? If you can't-,"

"No. I can do this. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Reggie asked.

Elena smiled then stood on her tip-toes to give him a slight kiss on the cheek, "I'm sure."

Reggie seemed to calm after this, "Watch those D.U.P. I don't want you to be captured."

"Don't worry. I will always have my knights in shining armor." Elena and Reggie shared a chuckle before she drifted towards the door.

 

_Several minutes later..._

 

Elena clutched the bag of coffee tightly. Why did she agree to go alone? She was afraid she would run into one of those scanners the D.U.P have set up all over the city.

The scanners determined whether or not a person had the conduit gene. When activated, it causes their powers to activate.

Elena frowned. That was one of her fears. Her fear was that when she was finally forced to use one. What would happen? Would she come out positive? If she did, then what would happen to her? Would Delsin be able to help her? It scared her to death. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out with her free hand then took a look at it.

It was a conversation between Delsin and Reggie. Oh boy, what was happening _now?_

 

 _"I suppose that, 'hypothetically theoretically',_ it could be that you can only drain the powers from a conduit who has them 'naturally'.... a Prime conduit like Hank... or hopefully Augustine."

Brooke Augustine.

The head of the D.U.P. A conduit herself. The name itself made her _gag_. Elena has had more than her fair share of encounters with the redhead traitor. Brooke had locked her own kind in a prison. All conduits had been captured and locked away in that prison way up north in Washington. No conduits have ever escaped.

**None.**

Elena feared going there. Everyone that goes there has never returned.

**Ever.**

Elena heard a loud clang. She looked up in the direction of the Space Needle. The central communications network was gone. All the metal framework, antennas, and other machines were gone. She could see it all piled up at the base of the needle.

 _"Look, I'll keep trying to get a lead on the escaped Bio-Terrorists. Why don't_ _you_ _see if you can disrupt_ _other_ _D.U.P. operations around there until I get back to you?"_ Reggie's voice came through the phone.

Elena sighed then crossed the street to get as far away from the Space Needle as possible. She didn't want to hear or see anymore of that place. And Design was bound to find her if she stuck around.

"Jacks! Is that you?"

Speak of the devil.

Elena turned around to face him. Same old Delsin. Red beanie. Gray jean vest. White sweatshirt. Blue jeans. Black converse shoes. His hair was black, slightly pass his ears in length. His skin was the same caramel color as his brother's. His eyes had the same dark brown hint in them.

Delsin smiled when they met eyes, "Hey, ! Did you just see that?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded. Delsin took a few steps forward, "Do you need help with that?"

"Um... no. I got it."

Before Elena could move, Delsin had his lips pressed to hers. It caught her off guard and she was halfway ready to punch him in the face, until he snatched the coffee bag out of her arms then dashed through her, "Too bad!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Sky-the-Pie
> 
> Nearly all my friends are getting boyfriends/girlfriends and I'm just a lonely banana. Why is this happening to me? honestly? I'm really questioning life as we know it.


	6. Cold in Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A homeless male-identified woman unfortunately has an encounter with a conduit, and she can't tell if it's a bad thing or a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this a note from the actual author of this story. The sixth chapter is the first chapter of the new and improved version of "The Cop, the Conduit, and the Convict." It's longer, and a lot more detailed.
> 
> Okay, now you can read.
> 
> Wattpad: Sky-the-Pie

 

 

 

 

_“People must suffer in order to succeed.”_

_“How odd.”_

_“Think of war. People die, but, in the end, one group succeeds.”_

    As the young adult walked down the street, a series of muffled gunshots echoed between the buildings. People around were ducking their heads, sprinting back and forth to find safety, although the gunfire sounded way off from where they were. The adult didn't worry, and continued their way down the street. Gunfire was too common an occurrence for them to constantly worry about it. If they freaked out every time they heard a gunshot, then the blond wouldn't get any sleep at night, and a good sleep was a rare thing for who they were. Most of these people never heard it because they lived in the districts with limited DUP activity, which means less gunfire. _Lucky sons-of-bitches._ The young adult tucked their hands into their coat, trying to fit in with the crowd in their shivering. In reality, this cold weather didn't bother them at all. The action made the outline of breasts noticeable, giving off the idea they were, in fact, female.

    A hard gust of wind flew up her coat, sending goosebumps up and down her skin. Shock, rather than the actual cold air. To prevent another ambush from the wind, she curled herself in the coat. The coat wasn't much, only being a piece of gray cloth she sewed together to resemble a typical coat. The material wasn't even well made, she just stole it off a clothesline. She hated stealing, but it was the only way to get what she needed to survive. _It's their fault I'm here._ Without them, she would be with her family - not her family, but with the tribe. Her family was dead, but the tribe would never be. _I want to go back._

    The woman turned her gaze up to examine the civilians progressing towards her. Her eyes subtly scanned over their anxious and weary faces. No rest for the weary. She commented on their posture and expression. She nervously drew in a breath before dragging the toe of her torn sneakers across the ground. She ‘tripped’, and fell forward, arms reaching out in a frantic way. She pretended to catch her balance on a man who was reaching out for her. He held her arms steady, ensuring that she was okay. The brunette looked up with her brightly coloured blue eyes, smiling at the man. She gestured to her throat, and he nodded. “That's fine, ma’am. It was an accident.” She retracted her hand from the man's pocket, successful retrieving what felt like, and hopefully was, money. She gave the man a kind smile, before walking around him and stuffing her hands into her pockets. _Ma’am? Shit, I hate being called that. I wish I could say it to that asshole!_

    The object was thin, and made of paper, so she could only assume it was cash. A small bit of relief rested over her. Even if it was only a dollar, there were places around here where she could get dinner. _At least I won't go hungry._ It was only a matter of time before she did, and, when that happened, she didn't know what she’d do. There were so many ways she could die on the streets, so starvation wasn't the first thing in her mind. _I just gotta push through it._ The building to her left came to an end, signalling her to curl around the corner. The alleyway was damp from the recent rain showers. Small puddles flooded holes in the pavement, leaving enough water to possibly boil. _Gotta make a fire first_. Graffiti covered the walls, some more graphic than others. Mid-way down was a heap of garbage. Trash bags were strewn about, and sheets of metal protruded from the pile. A small grin plastered on her face.

     _Welcome home._

    The small heap of trash grew into something larger as she approached it. Attached to the back was a broken dumpster, positioned in a place where its tear was facing the heap of trash. It was like any other pile of filth, except for the fact it was her pile of filth. This trash pile was where she lived. She had taken old pieces of random junk and stacked them into a place she could call a home, and it worked perfectly fine. The owner of the property was fine with her staying, and even told the trash collectors to leave her pile alone. The young woman was always grateful for their cooperation, although she could in no way express gratitude.

    There was a small opening next to the dumpster, which she pulled back to reveal a hollow space underneath the trash. In the dumpster itself was a mattress, her pillows, and a blanket. Several posters and calendars cluttered the inside, and there were many other objects in the hollow. She had books stacked up, a lantern - although she didn't really need one since the owner placed a lamp up for her - and other odds and ends. It was ideal for someone like her. She was close to a few restaurants, but they weren't close enough to be taunting, and, if she ever needed to, she could always slip through the building from the back of the dumpster.

    The young adult reached in, snatching her wallet. Engraved into the side was the name _Jackson_ , presumably her own name - doubtful, but that's what she wants to be called. The said wallet was empty, but it held many discount cards. Those were what she would use to pay less for dinner. Jackson stuffed the money into it, then crawled into her dumpster to lay on her bed. _What a day._ She picked up a book from her pile, and flipped through to where she left off. That day, Jackson had snatched enough money to buy herself dinner, maybe for the next several days if she spent it right. She hadn't run into any DUP soldiers, and she wasn't dead. _That's good in my book._

    Jackson began to read her book, carefully scanning over every word as if it was precious. The story entranced her, and made her believe, if only for a few seconds, she was flying with dragons in the mountains. A small smile curled on her face. The main relationship was so sweet too - between a prince and a wizard. This was how she usually passed the time. Considering she didn't have a phone, or any other form of entertainment for that matter, the only way to pass the time would be to read or troll the scanners - which sounded really fun.

     _Bang!_

    A few more gunshots rang out. This time, however, they sounded closer. _Not good._ She told herself. _This is not good_. Her breath left a puffy white cloud in front of her face every time she breathed out, due to the cold temperatures. Jackson dropped the book onto her mattress, then leapt out of the dumpster, poking her head out the side of the trash pile. Her gaze fell upon the direction it came from, listening intensely for the DUPs again.

     _Bang! Bang!_

    Someone dashed into her alleyway. The woman flung herself out of the way, then shoved the sheet of plywood in front of the open heap of trash. Her heart pounded relentlessly, almost jumping from her chest. _Calm down! They're only passing through. They aren't looking for you!_ “Get the bio-terrorist!” That struck her attention. Jackson leaned forward, glancing through the cracks to hopefully get a better view of the situation. The convict could see a man, no older than she was. He had a red-ish beanie covering his head, a button covered vest over a gray hoodie, and a pair of jeans. His broad shoulders signified a strong sense of confidence, which Jackson took a liking to. “Come at me, assholes!” He yelled before dissolving into smoke. She leapt back. _He's a conduit!_

_Don't make a sound!_ The woman snarled at the thought. _Yeah. How am I going to do that?_ The rapid thumps of footsteps echoed the alleyway, along with a few stray gunshots and pained screams. Jackson lunged for her handgun. She had snagged it off of a DUP some time ago, but never had she needed to use it. Hopefully, she never would.

    Eventually, the commotion faded from earshot, but Jackson still waited. There was no chance she was going to risk her safety because of some damn conduit. The woman glanced at her watch. Halfway to seven. Her stomach growled, taunting. _Grrr!_ A good ten minutes had gone by, and Jackson was tired of waiting. She launched out of her hiding spot, and snatched her wallet. The woman dashed from the alleyway after covering her trash heap, then blended back into the crowd.

     _Ugh. All these crimes are going to bite me in the ass one day._ Jackson thought, opening the door to a cafe. The waitress recognized her, and led her to to table, where she quickly left without taking her order. The homeless didn't stress. She came her often enough that the waitress already knew what she wanted, and they always got it right. The convict leaned her head against the small window, scanning over the streets worriedly. Often Jackson feared of how much the DUP knew about her. Whether or not they knew where she lived, or if they knew who she was. Certainly her profile was in records, but was her face as well? She sure as hell hoped not. If so, then they've been tricking her this entire time. All Jackson knew was that Augustine knew exactly- “Here you go, El!” The customer shot up after a plate was placed in front of her.

    Waitress Madison - according to the name tag - noticed her surprise, and smiles gently, “It's on the house.” Jackson stared at the food on her plate. It was twice as much as she usually got, with a cup of coffee on the side. The steam rising from her food fogged her glasses. The blonde knew she wouldn't finish, and, before she could even ask, Madison handed her a plastic container. “Don't tell my boss.” A wink, and then she left Jackson to her own devices. _I need to tell her about that. She needs to stop flirting._ Jackson thought about all the free food she was getting lately. _On the other hand, I might not._

    The convict dug into her food, devouring what she could in such a short amount of time. While she ate, her mind wandered. Jackson had been here for so long, and nothing about this place made her feel like she was home. Her tribe was probably worried sick about her, and her family - not her foster family, but the Rowe family - they are probably devastated. _Or…_ She thought. _They didn't really care about me, and they went on without a second thought._ That had to be somewhat true. They couldn't have spent the last seven years mourning over her disappearance.

    Jackson wiped her mouth with a napkin. It was their fault she was here in the first place.

    The Rowe’s were the closest thing she had to a family. They cared about her, and they loved her. She loved them. She still did.

    Love.

    It was an emotion she had been lacking for a few years now.

_“Don't you want to be loved again?”_

    Jackson gritted her teeth together. _No. Not here… Please, not now!_ She dropped the fork into the plate, squeezing her eyes shut and digging her fingers into her hair. _Please, don’t take me back._ She bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from going back there. To _them_. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

_“Hey, Ellie.”_

    Too late.

     _“Don't you want to be loved again?” He rested his hand next to hers, as if struggling to decide whether or not to hold her hand. The girl made the decision for him, threading her fingers through his. “You don't have to be scared, Ellie. We're always here for you, no matter how bad it gets here.” The raven haired woman lowered her gaze to the city street below them. The_ _criminal scooted closer to the frightened teen, squeezing her hand. ‘I want to. I really do, Henry.’ The gaze in her eyes told a story full of fear and uncertainty. She was not a happy camper, more scared than she felt safe. He pulled her closer with his other arm, “When we find Addison, I promise you'll be safe. I promise we'll be the family you've always wanted.”_

_Another male joined them on the edge of the rooftop, holding the teen's other hand, “Henry is right. We can all be a family once we leave this place.” Ellie leaned her head against Henry’s shoulder, smiling slightly. “Addison will love you.” The three sat close together, watching the sun rise over the horizon. For the first time since the incident, she felt safe. These two men obviously chose her for a reason. They kept her alive, even when the plan failed. These two men, both conduits, fed her and protected her, even when they didn't have to. Ellie was grateful to have these men watching over her, even if they started off on bad terms._

_“Thank you.” Her voice was hoarse and quiet, almost missed by the men. “Ellie, don't strain yourself.”_

_“I love you guys.”_

    Jackson woke up to the voice of her waitress. Worried and confused. She sat up and shook away the memory, “El? Are you okay?” Jackson glanced at her. _Yeah. I'm fine._ She waved her off. “Oh. Okay. Be safe, love. You'll never know when you'll run into one of those God awful bioterrorists.” The convict cringed at the way Madison said it, and she seemed to notice. “What? El, you can't disagree with me. Those people are monsters, and they kill innocent people! Think about what happened in New Marais! That Cole MacGrath killed hundreds of innocent people with his device - What did they call it? - RFI!” _He was trying to save people._ Jackson dug her fingernails into her knee, biting her lip. _Just stop talking about him._ “MacGrath was a bioterrorist!”

    Jackson frowned, lowering her head. _Conduit, **not** bioterrorist._ “I hope you don't think those things are people. Anyone who's a bioterrorist deserves nothing but the darkest pits of Hell.” The convict gritted her teeth, then threw her dinner into the container. _I can't deal with this._ Madison sighed, glancing out the door, “The DUP needs to exterminate all of those monsters.” Jackson slipped out of the booth, then took her food and untouched coffee. “Have a wonderful day, love.” Madison handed her a note, scribbled across a napkin and ended with a heart. _Probably a love letter_. She gave a brief nod to acknowledge, then left the diner and returned to her trash heap.

    When she reached the dumpster, El placed her food and drink on top of it. Just as she was getting ready to move the plywood out of the way, someone shot out of it, grabbing her by the wrists with a steel like grip. If she could scream, she would. Holding on to her was the beanie man from before, but, this time, she could see his face clearly. Jackson yanked at his grip, although it was pointless. He was a conduit. He was in every way more powerful than her. _Let me go, dammit!_ “Hey! Hey! Hey!” The conduit said in a soothing voice. She stopped, meeting his gaze. “I'm not going to hurt you.” He intertwined their fingers, and glanced at her as if expecting something. Jackson yanked herself away.

    “What's your name?” Jackson stayed quiet. “Okay… are you a conduit?” She shook her head. Beanie man seemed disappointed, but then he smiled at her. “That's fine. Do you speak?” She shrugged. _Depends on how you look at it._ He glanced back at her trash heap, “Nice place you got here.” Jackson shrugged. “Have you always lived in a pile of trash?” _No._ She shook her head when she thought it. “Oh, how long?” She held up seven fingers. “Seven years?” El nodded. “You seem to be pretty comfortable here. You have a decent mattress, books, a firestarter.” _A gun._ “This is practically a home you have here.” _Just leave me alone._ Beanie Man swung towards her, grinning. Jackson frowned at him. This man seemed like trouble. _A delinquent._

    The delinquent laughed, “Why are you giving me that look?! I thought we were friends now.” Jackson rolled her eyes. _Doubtful._ “Well, I like you! So, I'll just say you're my friend.” Jackson got the feeling he wouldn't hurt her, so she crossed the alleyway and fixed her plywood, while still keeping an eye on the conduit. “I saw you leave. I was waiting for you to come back, and you took a while, so I made myself at home.” She scowled. _If you touched my shit…_ They exchange a glance to one another. “You're a cool person. I might come back tomorrow.” _Please, don't._

    “Are you a girl or a boy?” The young adult pinched her eyebrows together. _Does it matter?_ She thought, partially offended this conduit couldn't figure it out. But, in any case, she shrugged. It didn't matter to her what sex she was, nor her gender. _Maybe he doesn't want to offend me._ The woman clicked her pen, and scribbled in a notebook she had pulled from her trash heap:  _‘Female, but I identify as male. I don't care what you call me.’_ Then showed it to the male. He grinned, “Cool!” She scribbled again. _Did it matter?_ “Oh, of course not! You're cool no matter what you are!” _Fine by me._ “The name's Delsin, m’man.” He mimicked a bow, emitting a small chuckle from the woman. “Who might you be, sir?” He gave a subtle wink. Shyly, the woman shook her head. “C’mon! You have your pen! You can write it down.” Again, she shook her head.

    Beanie Man - Delsin - pouted, “Please!” Jackson pulled her wallet out of her pocket. _What could it hurt? He's a conduit. Why would he help the DUP?_ She stretched it out, revealing the name engraved inside it. “Jackson?” The said female nodded.

    “I knew someone named Jackson before…”

     _I knew someone named Delsin before._

    He smiled, then his phone started to ring. “I gotta take this. I'll see you later, Jackson.” He waved goodbye, and dematerialized in front of her. The convict sighed, then grabbed her coffee.

    This was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! I PICK A CHIP AND I EAT IT! I don't think I said that right >_>...oh well. The story still won't be mine so, what does it matter?! *cries in corner*
> 
> Wattpad for Original Author(ess): Sky-the-Pie


End file.
